Sephira's Transformation
by Lacie Montez
Summary: A dragon elder has taught Sephira how to fly, plus more things happen to her when she takes to the skies. Story before this, Sephira, Sesshomaru's Dragon part 2 .


The day Sesshomaru was to teach Sephira to fly turned out to be a learning day for him as well.

He, Rin, and Sephira went out a few miles from the castle to the same clearing they found Sephira. Sesshomaru thought it would be wise to bring her out in the open for her flying lesson. She was always jumping off of stuff back home. Sephira imidiatly ran to the middle of the field and began flapping her little wings. Rin, who was still standing next to Sesshomaru, was laughing nonstop. She thought it was so funny how Sephira looked. "This is going to be a long day" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Sephira kept at it for a full hour untill she collapsed in the grass. Rin ran to her and fanned her with a little notepad Kagome had given her. Sesshomaru was still a few feet away but could already hear Sephira's rapid heartbeat and fast breathing. He was about to reach them when he heard a rustle in the trees. He turned around fast and put his hand on Tokijin's hilt. Sephira ran to his side and sniffed the air. She began to tremble with fear when she realized what the smell was.

Out of the trees, a full grown dragon took flight . It flew around them and landed on the ground behind Rin. Rin ran behind Sesshomaru as he drew out Tokijin. "Rin, take cover" He said coldly. Rin wasted no time and ran for the trees. "Come on Sephira!" Rin yelled to her. Sephira stood her ground and glared at the dragon elder. "Sephira is it, well Sephira I was watching you and your usless attempts to fly from beyond the trees. If you want to fly, you'll need me as your teacher, not your demon master" The elder said calmly. Sesshomaru was preparing himself for an attack but stopped when Sephira neared the mighty dragon. Rin watch her little friend as well.

Sephira came within a few feet of the dragon elder and swallowed hard. "In order for you to fly young one you must first empty your mind". Sephira only gave him a confused look. The elder rolled his eyes. "Looks like we'll have to start from the beginning. Close your eyes Sephira". Sephira sat down before him and closed her eyes. "Now, empty your mind of everything you know, forget yourself. Only by forgeting will you remember...". Sephira stood up and her wings slowly caught the air. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't know what was going on. She slowly began to lift off the ground. "You can fly" the elder said wisely. Sephira opened her eyes and her feet searched for the ground. She looked down, she was only a few inches off the ground but it was the most proud moment of her life. She smiled happily at the elder. "Come young one, it is time for you to become the true dragon within you". With that, the dragon elder took flight into the sky and beyond the clouds. Sephira followed, full of courage and trust.

Sesshomaru watched Sephira take to the skies, clearly he was amazed, Rin could see it in his face. "She can fly!" Rin yelled happily. Sesshomaru nodded and smiled slightly. His smile suddenly fadded as the elder landed but Sephira did not. She was still out of sight beyond the clouds. Rin watched in horror as the sky filled with a blinding light and flashes of lightning. The clouds finally moved from their line of vision and they watched as Sephira was being struck by it all. Sesshomaru glared at the elder who was looking at Sephira and smiling. "What did you do to her?" He asked while drawing Tokijin out once more. The elder laughed then said, "Be patient my lord, her transformation is almost complete". Sesshomaru lowered Tokijin a few inches. "Transformation?". He looked back up into the sky and saw nothing. Not Sephira, not the bright light, not anything. Rin looked around in the sky for her little friend but was not sucessful in locating her.

Rin and Sesshomaru looked around for their little missing friend. Had the elder killed her, was it all a trap. Finally the mighty roar of a dragon came from the sky. Rin turned completly around but only to be carried off in the skies by another dragon. Sesshomaru reacted quickly and flew to Rin's rescue. Rin screamed in horror as the dragon tossed her onto it's back and flew to places unknown. Her screaming ceased a little when she noticed that this dragon had the same colored skin as Sephira. "So Rin, how do I look?" A females voice came. Rin gasped when she realized that the voice came from the dragon. "Put me down!" Rin yelled. The dragon laughed slightly. "What's wrong Rin, don't you recognize me?". Rin studied the dragons face then began to understand. "SEPHIRA!" Rin squeled in delight. Sephira rolled until she was flying upside down. She caught Rin from falling and placed her on her stomach. "Tell me Rin, did you shrink or did I grow?". Rin laughed and layed down to hug her. "You grew BIG!". Sephira was glad Rin was enjoying herself cause Sesshomaru still didn't know what was going on. Sephira placed Rin into one of her giant claws and flew down and out of the clouds.

Sephira gently landed in the clearing once more and sat Rin down. Rin layed on her back and laughed, Sephira joined her. "Sephira, how did you learn to talk?" Rin asked finally. Sephira layed down so Rin was between her paws. "Well kiddo, that was all part of the transformation". Rin leaned up against her and yawned. "Getting tired?" Sephira asked with a mothers tone. "A little". It only took a matter of minutes for Rin to fall asleep against Sephira. Sephira kept watch for her master. "He's probably still searching for the big bad dragon that carried away his Rin" The dragon elder said. Sephira laughed at his remark. "What is your name?" She asked politly. The elder layed down in the grass in front of her and said, "My name is Ignitus, I am your grandfather Sephira". Sephira gasped when she heard that. "Grandfather" She said calmly. Ignitus nodded then said, "It was my job to protect you when you were an egg Sephira, I failed you". He lowered his head in shame. Sephira let him know it was ok by nudging him with her nose.

"I just hope my master will not be to upset" Sephira said quietly.


End file.
